maestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maestia (lore)
Several thoughts crossed the mind of the goddess as she saw Keledus enter the Island of Heaven. This new arrival was the first life-form that had ever set foot there. It must be a mysterious and terrifying place for him, she feared, but her heart was also full of excitement at the thought of his great potential and the growth that had brought him to the island. As Keledus took his first steps on the Island of Heaven, he felt infinite power and wisdom surging through his body. He looked around, while Ia watched him carefully. He had already become something more than human, and the goddess felt a series of new and strange sensations. They were feelings of longing and kinship, similar to those felt by the beings on Earth. Ia felt as if she had met a soulmate. She accepted Keledus, deciding that from that day forth, they would keep the worldly order together. Looking down upon the Earth, Keledus could not help but be surprised by the structure and fabric of the world. Countless lives wandered through the cycle of growth and decay, birth and death. The sight of all this made him realize that these creatures were connected to Ia. It was she who had created the world, and it was she who ensured it continuing existence. Keledus told Ia of his thoughts, in hope that she would give him an answer. He asked her to create a new world, one where people were not oppressed by the unjust religion of Misilen. To this she answered that everything happened for a reason according to a higher order, and that gods could not intervene. THE SADDEST DAY IN THE HISTORY OF HUMANKIND Keledus would not take this as an answer. Even from his new vantage point, standing high above on the Island of Heaven, the religion of Misilen looked as unjust as it ever had; their teachings were simply wrong. And a god who could not help the oppressed was not the kind of god he had wished for. He became convinced that if he only had the right means, he could rule the Earth and create a new world. He raked through the entire Island of Heaven in search for such a power, and finally found the power of death, that Ia had hidden. With the acquisition of this power Keledus started to grow incredibly arrogant. The powers of death he now possessed were not enough, and Keledus demanded more. He had his eye on Ia's powers, encompassing both life and death. With them, he thought, he could rule the world according to his will. To get his hands on them, Keledus waited for Ia to enter the holy sanctuary, for it was there that she was vulnerable. When the goddess entered the sanctuary to communicate with the beings of Earth, she became defenseless. Keledus saw his chance to use his newly acquired powers to destroy her. But Ia could not be destroyed by the powers of life and death. Instead, she shattered into hundreds of rays of light, which rained down on to the world. This was to become known as the saddest day in the history of mankind, and was henceforth known as the Maestia. Keledus stayed on the Island of the Heaven and tried to communicate with the beings of Earth, hoping to attain the power of creation. Yet he failed. Ia had not completely disappeared, and her influence remained too strong for him. Category:Lore